Kidnapped!
by MindofaCriminal
Summary: This is a story about a JJHotch romance and them getting kidnapped. Rated M for JJHotch smut, harsh language, and some, but not much, violence. Please review it to tell me how I did for my first fanfic and for it not being beta'd. Thanks for readin'.
1. Actions

Topic: Criminal Minds

Title: Kidnapped! 

Has not been beta'd

Rating: M (Mature)

Summary: This is a story about a JJ/Hotch romance and them getting kidnapped. Rated M for JJ/Hotch smut, harsh language, and some not much violence. This is my first fanfic and the reviews of this one choose if I'll write more. Thanks for readin'.

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is a trademark of CBS and I do not own it or any of the characters in it. Please don't sue me!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As JJ sat next to Hotch in the black SUV, she wondered why he had chosen her to come with him to arrest a suspect, instead of someone else. It had been a silent, almost awkward ride as JJ just stared down at her clean cut purple skirt and Hotch kept his eyes glued to the road. The rest of the team had stayed back at the local police station to pursue other leads in case this arrest didn't work out. After about a half an hour ride they finally pulled up to the house. There were no cars in the driveway or in the open garage, plus all of the lights were off. They both got out of the car and started walking up to the house, guns at ready.

Hotch knocked on the door and yelled "Henry Murrow, FBI, come out of the house". No sounds were made so Hotch put up his hands with three fingers up. He counted down and then kicked down the door. Hotch ran upstairs and JJ stayed down. As she heard Hotch yell "Clear" JJ yelled, "Clear" back. JJ's eye was caught by a bulletin board in the living room that had a bunch of police blotter posted up on it. It seemed that all of it was related to one series of crimes, the series they had been investigating.

She was reading so in depth she didn't notice Hotch had come up behind her until she felt his hands on her shoulders and his lips moving down her neck, giving her fluttery kisses.

She immediately jumped away and screamed "What the hell are you doing!?"

Hotch let out a little laugh and said "Kissing you, what do you think."

"But you have a wife," JJ responded.

"She has been bitching that I don't spend enough time at home and said she is seriously considering divorce. I figured that since you don't have a boyfriend and I'm getting a divorce, we could get together."

"Well, I….but… OK, but we have to promise each other that no one in our home or work life will find out. We have to keep this strictly to ourselves!" said JJ, calming down.

"I swear that no one will find out," promised Hotch as he moved back towards JJ and started kissing her neck again.

JJ let out a little sigh and started unbuttoning Hotch's suit. As JJ unbuttoned his suit Hotch pulled her blouse off and started kissing down towards her breasts. JJ finally got Hotch's suit and tie off and started working on his belt, making Hotch give out a manly giggle. Hotch then yanked off JJ's bra and pulled down her skirt and panties. Now that they were both naked, JJ pulled Hotch by the hand over to a couch in the corner of the room and pushed him down. Hotch immediately rolled over to be on top and started kissing, licking, and sucking on JJ's breasts and nipples which got hard as a rock in his mouth and made JJ give out a long moan. He moved back up and bit hard on her neck making JJ bite her lower lip. He felt down with his hand and found she was wet and ready. He positioned himself and entered her all at once making her yelp. He had just started thrusting when all of the sudden…


	2. Interrupted

The door to the house swung open and a man with a shotgun bound through the door. Hotch instinctively reached for where his gun would be but realized his clothes and gun belt were all the way across the room. The man immediately looked and pointed his shotgun at Hotch and JJ.

"You the FBI in my driveway, wait, what the hell are you doin' on my couch?" questioned the man. Hotch tried to roll off JJ and go for his gun but the man who he figured was Henry shot a warning shot less than a foot in front of him. "Get back by the couch" screamed Henry as he looked like he had an idea. Hotch retreated back to the couch with an almost scared look that JJ had never seen. Henry looked at the rope he had near his dining room chair and then back at JJ and Hotch. He grabbed the rope and started walking towards Hotch. He pointed the gun at JJ and threatened, "If you move while I'm tying him up I'll blow your head off!!!" He tied Hotch up while he was still naked and then moved on to JJ. After he was done tying them up he grabbed a roll of duct tape and taped both of their mouths. He had hogtied both of them and took Hotch first. He went through the front door out to and old horse trailer that he threw Hotch into, right on his stomach, which made Hotch let out a violent scream. He then went back into the house for JJ who was already crying. She landed on Hotch when she was thrown into the trailer, which made her landing softer but made Hotch wince in severe pain. Henry then shut and locked the door and went to hook up his truck to the trailer.

As the trailer jolted forward it made JJ and Hotch fly backwards. The whole ride they rolled around in the trailer, which was filled with old, sharp pieces of straw that kept poking their naked bodies. As the truck squealed to a stop, JJ and Hotch rolled to the front of the trailer. Henry came back and opened the door. He came to the front of the trailer, and using his massive muscles, picked up both JJ _and_ Hotch at the same time. He brought them into what looked like an old, abandoned, industrial building. The weirdest thing was that there weren't any other buildings around.

Henry carried them through a door, down two sets of stairs, and then through what looked like a hand dug tunnel, into a room with just one bare light bulb hanging from the roof. There was also a surgical table (with blood still on it) and a bunch of tools that look like they'd be used for torture (which was consistent with the marks that the bodies of the victims had on them). There was also a camera on a tripod and a gym mat in one corner. He threw both Hotch and JJ down on the mat and ripped off the duct tape across their mouths.

"Go ahead and scream, there's no one around to here you," said Henry, laughing. JJ was now sobbing violently and Hotch was doing all he could to calm her down. Henry walked over to an old computer and started typing. After ten minutes, JJ was reduced to a small eek of a cry and the printer had just started up.

Henry grabbed the paper and walked over to Hotch. "I'm going to start the video and then your going to read this to all of your little friends at the BAU, OK" said Henry smiling.

"I'll never read anything for you, you bastard!" yelled Hotch.

"I think you will," laughed Henry as he pulled JJ aside and put a knife to her throat. "You wouldn't dare kill an FBI agent," said Hotch. Henry responded by making a little cut right between JJ's neck and shoulder.

"OK, OK, just don't hurt her," said a very worried Hotchner.

Henry walked over to the video camera and said "Good, good. And now 5,4,3,2, and start reading".

Hotch started reading… "Hello, this is Agent Hotchner, I have been kidnapped while at a suspects house. He is holding JJ and I and will only give us back if you drop off money. The amount will depend on whom you would like to see. Drop $50,000 if you would like to see one of us back, and $100,000 if you would like to see both of us. The money must be dropped off in the food court of the town mall within 1 hour or else you won't ever see us again. Thank you and goodbye."

Hotch heard the click of the video camera turning off and then Henry took the tape and picked up a manila envelope from a cabinet. He scribbled the letters BAU on it, slid the tape in, and sealed it up.


	3. The Team

He then ran off and Hotch heard his truck start up. He calculated the distance to the police station and how long it would take to get there. He realized he wouldn't have a lot of time so he immediately started to scoot towards JJ who had started to sob very violently again after she had been cut. He figured that he could untie her and that she could in turn untie him but then he noticed the knot Henry had tied. It was a knot that Hotch had never seen before and looked impossible to untie. He tried for a little bit but still couldn't figure it out.

As Henry neared the police station, he saw a young kid riding a bike. He got out of his truck, paid the kid $5, handed him the envelope, pointed to the police station, and then got back into his truck.

Meanwhile, at the police station, Gideon, Morgan, Reid, Prentiss, and Garcia all sat in a conference room discussing possible leads and their next move. Gideon looked at the clock and wondered why Hotch and JJ weren't back yet. Even if they had pursued and caught the Henry, they should have been back by now. Almost at that exact moment, the chief of police came in holding the manila envelope with rubber gloves on.

"A young boy came in with this video and said a man gave it to him" said the chief as he put it in the VCR. The whole team watched in awe as Hotch read the script and JJ sat sobbing in the corner.

As soon as the video was over Gideon sprang into action "Ok, Prentiss, Reid, I want you to talk to the boy and find out what you can about this man, it must be Henry. Morgan, I want you to find what kind of car Henry drives and tell everyone about it. Garcia, I want you to analyze the video more closely, and find anything else you can about it. JJ… I mean _I'll_ put out a press conference asking the town for help. OK, you got your assignments, now carry them out."

Prentiss and Reid talked to the kid and immediately figured out that the man was Henry. Morgan figured out that Henry drives an old, red Chevrolet 4x4. All that Garcia could figure out is that JJ and Hotch were in a very old, industrial building and then immediately started checking satellite images of the town for old, abandoned, isolated, industrial buildings. Gideon held his press conference but to much dismay the town didn't respond.


	4. Compliance

After everyone but Garcia had come back to the conference room (Garcia was still checking satellite images) Gideon started giving everyone new assignments. "Morgan, I want you to take Reid to the mall to look out for this guy. He would have to be there when we make the drop. If you see him, don't move in though, he may be armed and the mall will be very crowded. Prentiss, go to the local bank and see if you can get a bagful of money that will look like $100,000, but make sure they're rigged with trackers. Be ready because I'll be back here with Garcia and if she finds a building that fits the description I'll call and we'll all have to go. Remember, our first priority is Hotch and JJ and our second priority is Henry. Ok everybody, let's go."

Morgan and Reid got to the mall with 43 min. to get the money and saw a man fitting the description of Henry making subs at the sub shop. Morgan grabbed a newspaper and him and Reid sat casually at a table, facing away from Henry, and being careful to hide their guns and badges.

Meanwhile, Prentiss was at the bank, which was more than happy to use their government issued trackers for the FBI. "It's such a small town, nothing exciting ever happens here so we've never had to use these trackers. I'm glad we can use them to help you friends. Here you go, there's $20,000 in there but it will look like more because the bills are all ones but the bands say $100. Good luck and I'm glad we could help," said the nice, local owner of the bank who surprised Prentiss with the graciousness of trusting them with $20,000 that Henry could very easily get away with. It brightened Prentiss's dismal thoughts of what Hotch and JJ were going through. At least Henry wasn't with them, as her quick cell phone conversation with Morgan had unveiled. Just as Prentiss was coming out of the bank and Morgan was putting down his newspaper, frustrated that they couldn't take Henry down, they both got a call…


	5. Relief

Garcia called Prentiss and Morgan got called by Gideon. They both, however, got the same exact message "We found the building, get going!" All of the units, including half of the police force (the other half was going to take down Henry) and all of the BAU, arrived at the building at the same time.

The BAU team went downstairs while the police cleared the rest of the building. Gideon was the first to go in to the room. He took out his knife and cut the ropes restraining JJ as Morgan cut the ropes restraining Hotch. Both of them had passed out because of the extreme stress of being kidnapped. Paramedics covered them with blankets, put them on stretchers, and then brought to the hospital, just to be safe.

Meanwhile, back at the mall, the police had to shoot Henry as when they came in to the food court he grabbed his shotgun from under the counter. They took him down without hurting a civilian, which made them proud of their work. It was a happy couple of hours for a lot of people.

The whole BAU had had a conversation with Hotch and JJ but were told by the nurse that they should probably leave so they could get some rest. They funneled out one by one and Gideon was the last to leave. Before he left though, he turned around, let out a huge smile, and said, "Why in the hell were you two naked?"


End file.
